Alexis Chéjov
Nombre Real: Aloyoshenka Alexis Chéjovthumb|248px Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Noviembre de 1995 Lugar de Nacimiento: Volinia,Ucrania Fecha de Muerte: 17 de Abril del 2023 (en Stranger in a Strange Land) Lugar de Muerte: Tokyo,Japon Estatura: 1.86 Rango: 5° Pyres of Varanasi Familia: Oksana Ustínov(esposa Fallecida) Marina Chéjov Ustínov (hija fallecida) Enemigos: Ramses Leto Markus Manson Mejor Amigo: Derek Manson Ocupacion: Delincuente Quimico (Asia) Ex Psicologo (Ucrania) Apariciones: Search and Destroy (Delincuente) Stranger in a Strange Land (Enemigo) Pyres of Varanasi (Enemigo ultimo) cold blood and fresh violence (paciente) theory of purgatory (criminal) the theory of slaughter (chico de punto blanco) Diseño La edicion original: el llevaba una camiseta con un dibujo de miku,un sueter de colo gris,pantolones de masclilla claro y tenis de colo blanco,con un peinado de nero De DMC Ahora: el tiene pelo corto y lacio de color negro,el lleva un collar de color negro con una flecha de color amarillo,sabemos que tiene el conjunto de kuroha de outer science Actitud antes: tiene un tono de voz de nero de dmc ahora: tiene un tono de voc de kuroha de outer science Historia Alexis es un chico raro y huerfano,el dilema es que es un delincuente quimico,que robo 300 resetas de plutanio y metano en Asia como en China,Nepal,India etc. pero es un gran espia que roba siertos experimentos para ser malo destruir todo asia para siempre,pero alexis tuvo una contaminacion en los intestinos sin saber el dectetive markus manson descubrio que alexis es un mutante que tomo sin queres una bebida hecha en japon como plasma de fantasma que lo hagarro en la montaña rusa del dragon blanco,hay es que alexis quiso poderarse de los rusos para obtener la informacion de los codigos nucleares y destruir todo asia,pero markus y ramses simpre estan deteniendolo por todas partes pero sabemos que en la mision final de Search and Destroy los traiciona despues de darle una botella con plasma verde de china,asi poderarse de todo,pero su triste muerte de su esposa ocurrio en 2019 en Search and Destroy donde van a la fabrica de dulces amaricanos con drogas y ella muere en la truturadora de dulces descontinuados, 4 años despues la tragica muerte de alexis murio aplatado por un bagon de tren donde coloco la bamba en ese magon que le cayo ensima en el juego Stranger in a Strange Land asi que markus y ramses lo dejaron morir para siempre. Frases feliz: estoy porque ya tener una hija te amo pendejo Enojado: Eres un idiota malagradecido quiero que ya te olvides de mi no me hablas en el oido no me toques Psicopata: Eres un pendejo,soy mejor psicologo que tu mi novia la conoci por mi casa Triste: nos es justo mi novia murio Armeria el lleva en los 3 juegos una bazuka (FishBones/Ezpinas/Carapescado) igual de jinx (en pyres of varanasi en wii u & pc,sensuran donde alexis destrulle un un iglesia donde hizo la platicas matrimoniales y la edicion original si se va eso mas donde se quema la mano la (pew pew/minigun) igual de jinx (en pyres of varanasi se ve que dispara a 300 mujeres enberazadas en la iglesia solo en xbox one y ps4,esto es sensurado en wii u & pc) Granadas a olor a puerro (en ambas versiones se ve eso) La espada de deminos (es la espada de nero de dmc4,en wii u y pc fue ensurado) Poderes Demoniacos el tiene todos los poneres de ahri Traformaciones un pulpo de espinas filosas Categoría:Personajes de Pyres of Varanasi